Resigned Fate
by Awahili
Summary: I walk among the crowd, now oblivious to the whispers thrown my way. Yes, I know who – no, what – my father is, and everyone assumes I am him. I don’t bother to correct them, even if I wanted to. I just let them continue on. Not what you're th


This has been rattling around in my brain for a while. I went with a little different POV than my other HP fics. Enjoy.

"Filthy Slytherin!"

"Arrogant prat!"

"Slimy git!"

"Death Eater!"

I walk among the crowd, now oblivious to the whispers thrown my way. Yes, I know who – no, _what_ – my father is, and everyone assumes I am him. I don't bother to correct them, even if I wanted to. I just let them continue on.

I'm approaching the Head Table, the staff is eyeing me warily. I can tell none of them trust me, but they are forced to accept me. My glances passes from teacher to teacher, interpreting each glance as it is thrown. The small wizard sends me a look of sadness, perhaps for his own students. He knows what my arrival means, but he also knows he can do nothing to prevent it. A stern looking woman eyes me with disapproval, and I recognize her as the Deputy Headmistress. Head of Gryffindor House as well, if I recall correctly. No, she wouldn't take to me would she?

I smirk at this rather amusing thought, and continue on my trek. Dumbledore, the old fool. I find myself less bitter of him than before. He gave me a chance when no one else would, not even my father. My gaze shifts to the end of the table, to a rather familiar face, a face from my past. Severus Snape, former Death Eater. If my father knew the things I did, this man would not live to see the next dawn. But, I am forever in his debt. He pulled me from my life of misery, pleading with Dumbledore not to make the same mistake twice. I know of what he speaks, but dismiss it from my mind.

As I ascend the steps, my heart speeds up a little. Quickly, I compose myself, shoving my nerves into a deep recess of my mind. Dumbledore stands and walks around the table to join me as I turn around to face the crowd. Those students who know who I am throw contemptuous looks my way, while the others hold confused glares. My interpretive gaze shifts to the students as I look from table to table.

The Slytherins, in their pride and arrogance, are sitting tall, ready to welcome me. They know, as everyone else does, that I will be with them shortly. The sorting is merely for show. The Ravenclaws eye me suspiciously, as if wanting to give me a chance, but knowing I will let them down. I skip over the third table, moving instead to the Hufflepuffs. Every face is filled with anger, anger at me, at my father, at everyone involved in the death of their housemate. Though I was not present, the mere fact I'm related to it gives them cause to despise me.

Now to the Gryffindors, the house that holds the savior. Those who know who I am, know my name and family, gaze upon me with a superior air, as if because of their savior, I cannot touch them. But one face is different from the rest. One lone face holds more hope than I have ever seen in someone as they look upon me. Harry Potter, the light of the wizarding world, actually has hope in his eyes for me. Foolish Gryffindors and their petty ideals.

I stand proudly, an air of confidence surrounding me. Dumbledore raises his hands for silence, hushing the few whispers rippling through the crowd. He throws a sidelong glance at me, and I nod infinitesimally; I am ready.

"Students, we welcome a new student today, from a private institution. She has been schooled to her seventh year, and will be joining us for the remainder of this semester. Next year, she will be apprenticing under our very own potions master, Professor Snape. Please make her feel at home here." This last sentence was reluctantly said, noticeable to me only because I am so used to hearing it. The Headmaster places the Sorting Hat on my head, and even it seems wary of me. I wait as it recovers from its "shock" at sorting another of my name, and calls out triumphantly to the Hall.

"Slytherin!" Wordlessly, I take the hat off and turn to walk to the table, realizing Dumbledore has not spoken my name aloud. I pause, glancing back, and the old wizard sighs slightly.

"May I present Slytherin's newest student, Samantha Riddle."

* * *

What do you think? I wanted to do a fic where the daughter of Tom Riddle comes to Hogwarts. I mean think of how everyone would react! Chaos galore! Especially with Voldemort back now. 

For those wondering about the characters for the search engine on Other than the main character, obviously, these two would be the most important in the story. Harry, being the arch-nemesis of Sam's father, and Snape her mentor. Sorry if this offends anyone, but I will be making a full fic from this.


End file.
